The Maid and her Master
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: Sting Eucliffe, the president of the school. Lucy heartfilia, the so called fallen princess. What happens when the two cross paths in unseen circumstances. Will love bloom?(Not that good with summaries). Please R&R! This story is dedicated to my sweet friend, angelxreaper. Happy birthday to you!


**Hello everyone! This story is dedicated to my friend, angelxreaper! Happy birthday angel-chan! Hugs&kisses! **

**I won't promise timely updates, but I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can. On with the story, please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.(Sorry I forgot to add this before)**

On a lone pathway, currently deserted; a lazy teen around 17 stifled a yawn as he walked. The pathway was decorated by the autumn leaves, the wind gently ruffled the blond teen's hair and one can see a ghost smile appear on his lips.

He was wearing his school's uniform like a delinquent would wear. His bag hanging by his shoulder. When he reached the gates of the school, the watchman shook his head and said, "Again late, President?"

Did I say that the guy had a Student Council President badge on his right side? Yes, he is the President of this honorable school, FMA.

The said blond just smirked and waved the watchman who just returned a smile.

The blond changed his shoes and made his way to the Student Council Room. He already missed the morning assembly and he was hell sure that the vice president is gonna kill him the moment she sees him.

For a moment, he regretted coming to school today. He should have stayed home and made up some lousy excuse. But it's too late now.

He sighed heavily as he came to halt at the room. Maybe if he gave some sensible reason for being late, the vice president might spare him.

.

.

.

.

.

Who was he trying to fool? The demon listens to no one. He gathered up his courage and pulled open the door and greeted, "Good morning everyone! Sorry for being late"

His greeting was replied with a silence, cause everyone knew what's going to happen.

"Sting"

The blond guy, Sting, froze in his stance and glanced side way. His eyes meet the demons glare, which sent chills down his spine. He looked around the room signaling somebody to help him, but there exist not a single soul who was not afraid of the vice president.

"What did I tell you yesterday?"

Her each word seemed like they were dipped poison.

"T-to co-come early..."muttered Sting, being careful in choosing his words.

"And why are you late?"

Sting gulped heavily and started saying his prays.

"I f-forgot to set my a-alarm?" Sting replied, more like questioned.

And that was all needed for the vice president to snap. One could sense the killing aura around her. She glared at him and attacked him...with her 'discipline and punctuality' lecture. Sting embraced himself for this three hours yelling by the vice president, Erza Scarlet.

-x-

"Ne, Sting!"

Sting looked up to see his raven hair friend looking at him with a smug smile.

"Wipe that stupid grin of yours" replied Sting, comically glaring at his friend, "Why didn't you save me..." Sting looked around, checking if the coast is clear, and continued,"...from that demon?"

His friend sweet dropped at his Sting's question and continued, "Sorry dude Erza's not someone I can handle"

Sting stared at his friend, in disbelief, "I mean seriously, why is Jellal-senpai even dating a demon. Maybe he's being blackmailed by our do you think, Gray?"

The raven head, Gray, just shrugged his shoulders. At that moment Erza entered the room. But Sting didn't hear her come and continued blabbering. Sure Gray did notice her and motioned Sting about that but he paid no heed. Gray quietly excused himself.

Erza noticed Sting taking to himself(he didn't realize that Gray had ran away) and went to him.

"Stin..."

"I know. Maybe she is using some of his embarrassing photos to blackmail our poor senpai. We gotta save him Gra-"

It was at that time that Sting noticed Gray's absence. Instead of his student council's treasurer, Gray, he was face-to-face with Erza. She was looking at him with worried expression, he looked around the room and found Gray completing his paperwork, pretending like they didn't exist at all. Sting cursed under his breath and gulped before looking at the scarlet demon/beauty before him.

"What's wrong Sting? Not feeling well?"asked Erza, "Maybe the paperwork is too much for you. Let's close it for today. And come early tomorrow to complete it. Got it?"

The last sentence, she said it with a menacing aura. Sting nodded his head not really trusting his vocals.

Erza said few things to Gray regarding the student council work and exited the room.

As soon as she was out, Sting chased Gray around the room swearing to kill him.

-x-

"Sting-kun, done with your duties already?"

Sting looked up and saw a group of girls heading towards. He recognized few of them. The long white hair women, who just called out to him, is Sorano. Though she's got an angel like appearance her personality is something else. Tagging behind her were girls whose name Sting could hardly remember. Karen, the long green haired beauty. And that peach haired girl's name is something. He didn't bother remembering their names anyway.

"Yea. I'm kinda exhausted today so I'm leaving early today"replied Sting, as he closed the locker. The girls whined and requested him to join them to karaoke.

Just then a blond hair girl passed by them. She smelled like vanilla and strawberry. It wasn't a strong smell. Sting peeked to see who it is!

She headed straight to her locker. Just then Erza approached her, looking kind of nervous. Erza and nervous? Was pretty rare sight. Though she's always fidgeting when she's around Jellal, but that's something else.

"Ne Lucy, wanna go home together?"asked Erza to the blond. _'So her name's Lucy. Pretty cute name' _thought Sting, looking at the two girls.

Lucy shut the locker door so hard that everybody stopped and looked at them. Erza flinched at Lucy's action.

"I'm fine by myself"replied Lucy, in a cold tone and walked away from Erza, before she can say something.

"Wait Luc-"Erza's sentence was cut short, when she felt somebody touch her shoulder. She turned around to find it was none other than Gray. He shook his head, signalling not to call on her.

Sting, not really knowing what was that about, continued to stare at the scene in front of him.

"That bitch"whispered Sorano.

"You know her?"

Sorano looked up at Sting and smiled oh-so-sweetly.

"You don't about her? The so called fallen princess"

More confused than before Sting waited for her to continue.

"Her dad's a very wealthy businessman. But suddenly people withdrew their shares and his company went bankrupt. Not able to take that loss he committed suicide"

The last sentence made Sting flinch slightly. "W-what about her mother?"

Sorano tilted her head, trying to remember something about the blond's mother, "Dunno. Never heard anything about her. I heard Lucy is doing prostitution for a living. How gross!"

"STOP TALKING AS IF YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH"yelled a furious Erza, who was listening to their whole conversation. Everybody stopped in their place and flinched at Erza's tone. But then they saw Jellal step in between Erza and Sorano. If Jellal didn't step in between Erza and Sorano, then the whole school would have witnessed a murder.

He tried calming his girlfriend and took her aside to cool her down. Gray followed in, after shooting a glare at Sorano. Everybody continued what they were doing, not really understanding what really happened.

"W-what was that about?"whispered Sorano, who was now slightly shivering at Erza's outburst.

"They are her closest friends"said Karen, looking at Sorano, "Don't bad mouth about her in front of them. They're very protective about her"

Sorano nodded her head. Sting, still shocked, was looking at the school gate, from where the blond girl disappeared.

-x-

Sting somehow managed to slip away from those girls, as he looked out from the window of his car. Sting lived quite far away from school, some 2-3 districts away because of his dad's sudden transfer.

Sting heaved a sighed as he looked out of the window. At that time something caught his eyes.

"Stop the car!"he demanded, his voice conveying urgency. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he forgot about meeting his friend. The driver did so and Sting got down wasting no moment.

"Young master, what are you doing?"called out the driver.

"I have some business here. So you may take your leave"replied Sting, not waiting for his drivers reply, he walked away. The driver did as his was commanded and drove away.

He put his hands inside his pocket and pulled out a pink handkerchief. He looked at. At the corner 'Lucy Heartfilia' was written in a cursive writing. She might have dropped it by mistake. At least he had a reason to start a conversation with her.

Sting walked and came to a stop in front of a cafe. Sting smiled. This was place where he is supposed to meet up with someone. Well that person was like Sting's best friend.

Sting grinned to himself and pushed open the door. A tinkling bell sound could be heard, signalling a customer has entered.

"Welcome hom-"

The maid stopped mid sentence when she saw the customer. Sting looked at the maid when she didn't continue. His eyes widened big like a saucer, his lips slightly parted. Standing before him was the blond he was thinking about.

But she was not wearing her school uniform, instead she was wearing a pink frock,with collar,that reached till her knees. A red bow around her collar, the ends of the ribbon falling over her chest. Creamy white puff sleeves. Her white long gloves had red ribbons tied around her wrist. Thigh length socks and a pair of pink shoes.

She had hair tied in two pigtails, adorned with red ribbons. And last but not the least the maid accessories hairband.

"Lucy-san..."Sting whispered her name, making her eyes widen a little, "...but why?"

**I hope you'll like the story. Once again, Happy birthday, Angel-chan!**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
